An Affinity for Silences
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Seven and Tuvok share a moment whilst working in Astrometrics


**A/N: For the life of me I can't remember which episode it was where Seven and Tuvok decided they had an "affinity for silences" but I thought it was a nice shipper type moment and this is based off that conversation. Personally I'm a diehard J/C shipper but a couple of episodes did make me think about Seven and Tuvok, that conversation also made me think that she probably _would_ find someone like Tuvok reassuring as a steady presence in her life. So here's a little something I wrote for them. It is slightly AU as Tuvok's wife, T'Pel, has moved on. (I know that's something a Vulcan probably wouldn't do, but if Vorik can assume his betrothed would, why not T'Pel?)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wouldn't mind the _Delta Flyer_...**

**An Affinity for Silences**

We work side by side in silence. I glance across at him; his dark face is impervious as usual. I find that…reassuring. There are things in life that change, often so fast that you do not have time to accustom yourself to them. Not so the face of the man standing next to me. I have not known him as long as the Captain, or even the other members of the crew, but I have not seen his expression change. At least not in the same way that Human faces change – quickly and without warning.

Another thing that is reassuring is the affinity that we share for silences; with others they would try to break the silence, or make me feel uncomfortable to the point that I am compelled to speak. Only here, with this man, do I feel completely comfortable in my silence. Actually I feel completely comfortable with him all the time.

I glance across at him again; it would perhaps to be true to say that I hold a certain…affection, for the man standing next to me. There are more things that bind us then our affinity for silence; he has saved my life on more then one occasion. I have saved his at least once. I rarely give into my emotions, he never does so. I guess in that way I am more Vulcan then I am Human. Strange. Perhaps I should have been Vulcan that would have made the transition from Borg drone to individual easier. It would also make the mixed feelings that I have towards this man, a true Vulcan, more easily dealt with.

Mixed feelings? What am I saying; I know _exactly_ how I feel about this man. It is circumstances and other such things that complicate things. His wife taking another mate is not one of them; in fact it is one of things in favor of…

I clamp down on my thoughts; that is not the type of thoughts that I should be entertaining. Especially not with him in the room. I turn to another console.

…

We work side by side in silence. She sends a glance in my direction, I pretend not to see it; not wishing to break the silence between us. Strange that it should be a Human woman that I feel the most comfortable with on this ship.

Perhaps that is a lie; she is not the only one I feel comfortable with. I feel comfortable with the Captain and the other members of the crew. However it is only with this one that I feel comfortable enough not to speak. Indeed I believe we communicate more through our silences then we do by our words. But that is not the point; the point is that I feel comfortable with her in a way that I have only felt with one other person. My wife. Although I can no longer address her by that title, T'Pel assumed me dead and remarried. Her decision is logical, just as mine will be to find another mate; once the Pon Farr plagues me again.

She glances across at me again; it is not an interrogative gaze, it is almost as though she needs to reassure herself that I am still there. It is my turn to glance at her; she is serene, with perfectly chiseled features. Her beauty, striking even for a Human, seems unmarred by the Borg implants on her face.

People think that just because I am a Vulcan I do not have emotions; I do, I just do not allow them to impair my actions. My emotions of late have seemed to become more and more intertwined with this woman.

Perhaps I am getting ahead of myself; the thoughts that I have been entertaining are hardly logical. I recognize what they are saying, but I can't bring my self to articulate their meaning.

She moves to a different console; I am forced to come to an understanding of my feelings when I find myself sorry that she did so.


End file.
